


Between The Two

by orphan_account



Series: McDuck / Crackshell [7]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Business Trip, Cheating, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scrooge sends of Fenton on a business trip. While his away, an old flame comes back to see Scrooge.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: McDuck / Crackshell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales, DWD, and Talespin.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy!
> 
> \----------

"Where will I be going?" Fenton Crackshell asked as he was looking at the globe in Scrooge McDuck's study at his mansion.

"You'll be going to Macaw," Scrooge said again sighing, "it'll take a few hours to get there by plane and I need you to sign the deal with that organization by the end of the week," he explained.

"Why am I going early?" Fenton asked blinking in bewilderment.

"I want you rested and prepared in case anything happens with that deal," Scrooge said huffing, "it took awhile to convinced the CEO to merge with McDuck Enterprises," he said.

"And if anything does happen like that one time?" Fenton asked.

"To call me right away as I gave you that cell phone to use," Scrooge replied, "even if you get there early, the CEO might invite you for a drink or something prior to the merger," he said.

Fenton nodded in understanding as he quickly hugs Scrooge from behind. "A full week without my Scroogey!" He wails out making Scrooge winced, "it'll be torture!"

The two were lovers after Fenton confesses that he was in love with the old rich duck during an adventure one day when he thought he was dying.

That has been a couple of months back and it took awhile for Fenton that his love for Scrooge was legitimate and that he didn't want his money or anything else.

The media found out about the two and thus everyone in Duckburg knows and that included St. Canard as well.

"You can video call me in the hotel, Fenton," Scrooge replied feeling sympathetic for his younger boyfriend, "you're flight isn't till tomorrow afternoon and Launchpad will be taking you," he said.

Fenton paled, "Launchpad? Isn't there anyone else?" He asked.

"Afraid not, but I'm sure he won't crash this time around," Scrooge said reassuring him.

"That doesn't reassure me, Scroogey," Fenton said sighing.

"You'll be fine, Fenton, I'm sure of it," Scrooge said as Fenton didn't believed him.

\----------

Later that night, Scrooge decided to give Fenton an intimate night to take his mind of about Launchpad and his flight.

Scrooge was doing all the work as he had Fenton's legs up on his shoulders and he was thrusting inside of him.

To be exact, jackhammering as the bed was creaking so loud that Scrooge was thankful that the bedrooms in front and behind of his room were empty.

He was also thankful that the kids room was further away from his and was actually near Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth.

Besides the creaking, Fenton was moaning uncontrollably and Scrooge knew it would be any moment that the two of them would cum at the same time.

"Harder, Scroogey, harder!"

Scrooge didn't think that he could do any harder and it wouldn't be his fault if Fenton couldn't walk tomorrow. 

He just continued thrusting making Fenton think he was doing it harder. It didn't took long for one of them to cum first as it was Fenton who did.

Cum spurted out from his cock as he had shuttered with pleasure while Scrooge followed shortly by as he was stilled and came inside of Fenton.

Fenton was breathing heavily as he looks up at Scrooge with lust. The other gave him a rare, tired smile as he slowly pulls out and putting Fenton's legs back on the bed while making Fenton whimper at the loss.

He watches Scrooge to see what he'd do next as he went down on him to be staring at the cock in front.

Scrooge licks his lips as he grabs Fenton's cock and begun stroking it with the cum going onto his hand.

Fenton moaned at the touched as he finally knows why his flight was in the afternoon tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

\------------

The following morning the two lovebirds woken up from a ringing. Scrooge slightly swore beside Fenton who was trying to go back to sleep while holding him.

Scrooge moved slightly to get his cell phone from on top of the bedside drawer that was beside him.

He looks to see who was calling and it was Launchpad as he answers his phone: "hello?"

"Mr. McDee! I'm sorry if I woken you up this morning," Launchpad said.

"It's okay, Launchpad, is something the matter?" Scrooge asked as he knows Launchpad wouldn't call before a flight unless something was wrong.

"I would have called last night but I figured you would have been asleep," Launchpad explained.

"Nae, we were awake late," Scrooge said as he looks down at Fenton who had gone to sleep again. Their sex escapade lasted early in the morning.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I broke my leg last night and I won't be able to fly," Launchpad explained.

"WHAT?!" Scrooge shouted out making Fenton stirred slightly.

Launchpad winced at the other end pulling the phone away from him momentarily, "yeah, DW and I were catching Megavolt and Bushroot. We lost sight of them till Bushroot used one of his tree roots to trip me down the hill," he explained.

"But what about my business deal?!" Scrooge asked in a panicky voice as he now had to find a quck replacement and it wasn't easy to finding another pilot.

"Don't worry Mr. McDee, I got an old buddy of mine to fly Fenton over there," Launchpad explained.

"What?"

"Yeah, his from Cape Suzette and he'll be flying to Duckburg for a delivery. Plus he owes me a favor," Launchpad said.

"I....who is this fellow?" Scrooge asked as he had gone to Cape Suzette before but never seen any pilots while there.

"You'll see, he loves to make a entrance. He should be there at the airport around 1-2pm," Launchpad said.

"Can we trust him?" Scrooge asked as he didn't want to leave Fenton with a stranger.

"I trust him with my life," Launchpad said fondly.

Scrooge nodded even though Launchpad couldn't see it. Fenton's flight schedule was 2:20pm and that leaves plenty of time to wait for the pilot. 

"Tell your pilot friend that we will meet him soon," Scrooge said as he looks at the time and saw that it was 8:09am. 

"No problemo, Mr. McDee!" 

With that statement, the two hung up as Scrooge went back to cuddle against Fenton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge and Goldie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

"Is that him?" Fenton asked as he was looking at a tall, gray bear wearing a yellow jacket as he was waving to them.

"Aye, that must be Baloo," Scrooge said looking at the text picture that Launchpad send in his cell phone.

He closes his cell phone as the two walked towards to Baloo who was also walking towards them.

"Well, now! You must be Fenton Crackshell," Baloo said with a smile as he looks at the younger duck.

"You got that right," Fenton said nodding as the two shook hands, "I hope we aren't bothering you or anything," he said.

"Nah, I owe Launchpad a favor. Not only that but Becky has me delivering something to Macaw," Baloo said sighing.

"Becky?" 

"Well, Becky is...." Baloo started but was interrupted by Scrooge.

"Mr. Baloo, I hate to cut this conversation short, but you do have a long flight ahead of you," Scrooge said.

Baloo nodded, "and a couple of pit stops as well to get fuel. Hey Kit! Get ready cause we'll be taking off soon!" He calls out inside the plane as he went inside himself.

Fenton's eyes widened, "there was someone inside?" He asked.

Scrooge shrugged, "you better get going, Fenton and call me once there," he said.

Fenton nodded as the engines started on the plane. "Hey, you better hop on if you don't want to get left behind," Baloo said smiling as he was looking out from the window of the cockpit.

Fenton nodded as he quickly kisses Scrooge on the beak and bid farewell to go inside the plane.

Scrooge watches as the door closed and he moves out of the way so that he wouldn't be in the way.

It was going to be a long week.

\-----------

It's been two days since and Fenton has called Scrooge yesterday from the hotel. Macaw was a day ahead and Fenton had been estatic about his flight experienced with Baloo during their conversation.

"Did you know that there's still pirates in Cape Suzette?! Baloo has been on numerous adventures against them!" Fenton had exclaimed a bit excitedly.

"How was the flight?" Scrooge asked as he didn't care about Baloo's adventures.

"It went smoothly! No offense to Launchpad, but Baloo is a better pilot than he is," Fenton said.

Scrooge frowned as he didn't want to make Launchpad upset but if Fenton says he is a better pilot, that he was.

The conversation between the two went by as Baloo would be picking Fenton up at the end of the week.

That happened yesterday, now here he was in his office inside the Money Bin as he tries to get his work done for the day.

It wasn't the same without Fenton around as the office was too quiet while he worked. Sure Fenton had gone on a business deal without him before, but they weren't in a relationship yet.

The door suddenly banged opened startling Scrooge who had been looking at his computer. He looks to see who it was and saw his old flame, Goldie. 

He gaped, "G-Goldie! What are you doing here?!" He asked surprised.

"I can't see my former lover?" Goldie asked as she sat upon his desk and moved herself now that she was facing Scrooge.

Scrooge raises an eyebrow at her, he knows that Goldie doesn't go online or to any of the social media websites. He just wasn't sure if she watches TV or not since he'd last seen her on the Klondike.

It looks like Goldie was flirting with him and almost everyone knows that he was with Fenton. However, Goldie was not like anyone as she lives in the Klondike and barely cares about news and politics.

All she really cares was herself and business, just like how Scrooge was before seeing his nephews and Fenton.

"What do you want, Goldie? If it's any of my companies that you want, you're sadly mistaken that I'll give it to you. McDuck Enterprises stocks has been rising," Scrooge said as it been since his revealation with Fenton.

"I wonder what's your secret," Goldie said as Scrooge didn't say anything, "but no, I'm not here for that. I'm here if you want to have wild sex nonstop," she said licking her lips.

Scrooge huffed as he leans against his chair to look at her. "You aren't getting any at the Klondike?" He asked.

"Of course I am! However those men aren't as good as you, Scroogey. They don't satisfy my needs. Plus, no one has a thick and big cock like yours," Goldie replied.

"It's surprising you didn't get pregnant yet," Scrooge said deadpan.

"At my age? Heh! It'll be a miracle for me to get pregnant," Goldie said snorting.

"I have more important things to do rather than have sex. Unlike you, I'm not desperate," Scrooge said.

"Oh? And who do you have that you've been shacking with, Scroogey?" Goldie asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I'm into my work, Goldie, I don't have time for sex," Scrooge said scoffing.

"There's something you aren't telling me," Goldie said frowning, "and I will find out," she said as Scrooge then suddenly knows she hasn't been watching TV recently.

"In your dreams, Goldie. Now why don't you run along and sightsee Duckburg?" Scrooge asked as he wanted to go back to what he was doing.

"No," Goldie said huffing as she moves from the table and down on her knees of the floor.

Scrooge watches her as she reaches out and begun stroking his cock through his clothing making him gasped.

"Well? How about it?" Goldie asked licking her lips as she stares up at him.

"I....."

Goldie didn't stopped what she was doing as she stroked faster.

Scrooge forgotten about Fenton as he stopped Goldie quickly to unzipped his pants and frees his cock that was hiding beneath. "Suck it, baby," he said lustfully.

Goldie grinned as she did what she was told and knew she would get Scrooge to give her pleasure this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> TBC....
> 
> I hope that this chapter was enjoyable as I had some friendship problems the past few days. 
> 
> And yeah, I gave Scrooge pants to wear, heh.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> TBC.
> 
> I've been binge watching Talespin recently on Disney+. I wasn’t going to put Baloo or Kit, but eh, why not?
> 
> I read it somewhere online that Scrooge went to Cape Suzette?


End file.
